


Glad I looked

by Midknight_thief



Category: Red vs Blue, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mouth Fucking, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknight_thief/pseuds/Midknight_thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finds Tucker in a very sexy position, and decides to join in</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad I looked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coolmatsujpeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolmatsujpeg/gifts).



Agent Washington walked the halls around the base late at night, looking for Tucker. He passed Carolina's room, ignoring and blushing lightly at the weird thumps.

He soon passed all of the rooms and found Tucker's. It sounded quiet on the inside. Maybe he was sleeping, and wash should just turn around...

He leaned his head on the door to listen for Tucker's snores. He could only hear a slightly uneven breathing, but was satisfied, since it meant Tucker was there. Wash made to turn around; he could wait until morning to talk to Tucker.

Then, a sudden, barely audible moan came from behind the door. Wash stopped cold in his tracks and shook his head, looking around for the source. He cautiously took another step before hearing it again, along with a few muffled words.

Wash's face quickly turned the burning red color of sarge's armor, curiosity forcing him to lean his head against the door. The moans grew louder as he did, Tucker's voice breaking with each gasp and the sheets rustling on his bed. Wash's mind races as his ears burned.

'I shouldn't be listening, I shouldn't be listeni-"

"o-oh, wash..."

Wash's eyes widened almost comically, all sensible thought quickly leaving his mind as he very slowly opened the door to peak into Tucker's room.

His jaw dropped slightly at what he saw. 

There was Tucker, on his hands and knees with an obnoxiously bright blue-and very large-vibrating dildo sliding in and out of him. His toes were curled tight, his teeth biting a pillow as he moved it in and out with one hand. His gasps and whines were barely audible. 

"Wa-ash...ohhhhh God right th-thEre...!"

Wash's cock was already straining at the front of his sweat pants, his hand gripping against the door as he fought with himself on whether to enter or not. It took him a moment to realize that the creaking bed had stopped, and to look up and see Tucker staring at him. Tucker's face was a dark red, sweat dripping lightly on his forehead and his cock leaking.

Wash stood completely still, nearly making a move to leave. 

"Don't..."

Wash stopped and looked back at Tucker. His eyes and his little irresistible pout just begged wash to stay. Before he knew it he was locking the door and crawling over Tucker, his voice low and rumbling. 

"Say you want me."

Tucker moaned brokenly, hand trying to move to the dildo to move it again. Wash gripped his hand, being firm yet gentle. He leaned in close to Tucker's ear, nibbling it and whispering huskily. 

"Say. You. Want. Me."

Wash grinded against Tucker with every word, reaching his other hand down to pound him with the vibrator. Tucker gasped loudly and squealed, piled up emotions pouring out. 

"I want you! G-god please wash I want you so bad...I-I need you I need you P-please..."

That was all he needed to hear. Wash smiled and kissed him gently before pulling back and unbuckling his pants. 

"You want it rough? You wanna work for my cock, baby?"

Tucker gulped and nodded furiously, bucking up and begging for some kind of friction. Wash removed the vibrator and tossed it into the pillow, ignoring Tucker's whine and standing at the foot of the bed. He pulled his pants down and pulled out his hard cock, smiling slightly and holding it. 

"Come be a good boy and suck it. Come get me nice and wet..."

Tucker gulped and immediately scurried to the end of the bed, getting on his knees and opening his mouth obediently. Wash resisted the urge to giggle and gently gripped Tucker's dreads, pulling his head close.

"It's all yours, baby...just take it..."

Tucker moaned his thanks and kissed the tip, worshipping the thick cock in front of him.

Wash groaned and bit his lip as Tucker made little kitten licks at his dick. "It isn't going to get wet enough like that, baby..."

Tucker looked up and cooed. "Sorry-"

"Sorry, what?"

Tucker's ears turned a dark red as he nuzzled wash's thigh. 

"Sorry, s-sir..."

Wash smiled and pet his lover's head gently. "It's ok, baby"

Tucker cooed again and smiled, continuing his work and quickly swallowing his cock down all the way, the tip hitting the back of his throat. 

"Fuck!"

Wash moaned and grunted as he accidentally thrust forward, moving to apologize but stopping as he heard Tucker moan.

Wash blushes and thrust forward again. When he got another loud moan he groaned and gripped Tucker's dreads hard. He growled and looked him in the eyes. "Tap my thigh if you need to stop"

Tucker did the best nod he could with his throat full of cock. Wash held Tucker's head and began pounding his mouth, loud gagging noises and slurps and squelches filling the air. Tucker was moaning loudly and gulping around his cock, licking it and looking into wash's eyes, begging for him to cum.

Wash moaned loudly and came at that, thick ropes of cum spilling straight down Tucker's throat. Wash slowly pulled out, a few drops landing on Tucker's thick lips. Tucker stared up at him with such a satisfied smile, making glances between wash's cock and wash's eyes, silently begging.

Wash pulled him up and gently kissed him, pulling him against him and rubbing his back. He pulled back and whispered, kissing his cheeks. "Do you want me to go hard?"

Tucker moaned and nodded, kissing wash's neck. "Yes, si-"

Wash smiled and covered his mouth. 

"No more of that 'sir' stuff"

Tucker giggled and nodded, laying down on the bed and putting his legs on wash's shoulders. Wash took a moment to lean down and worship Tucker, sucking a sensitive nipple into his mouth as he reached for the lube. He smiled slightly at the gasping moan Tucker made, lubing up a finger and circling the rim.

"E-easy wash...a-aH...!"

Wash purred. "Call me David"

He slowly stuck a finger in, smiling and nibbling the nipple in his mouth as Tucker gasped and moaned. A few minutes passed before he added another, and then another. 

Tucker had quickly become a moaning mess, his toes curled and his cock leaking. "D-Daviddaviddavid pleasE! I need you I need you!"

Wash shuddered and pulled his fingers out, kissing Tucker's thigh and then his lips as he lubed up his cock, slipping in slowly. He groaned as he bottomed out, waiting for Tucker to give him the ok. 

Tucker reached up to pull him down, clawing at his back. "Move...!"

Wash gripped Tucker's hips, pulling out almost completely before slamming back in, speeding up and pounding into his lover to the beat of his moans. 

Tucker's clawed welts into wash's back, moaning so loud they were both sure all of chorus could hear them. Wash bit into Tucker's thighs, leaving marks in the shape of his teeth and thrusting hard, growls animalistic.

Tucker squealed as his toes curled. "I'm gonna cum! D-David please! Pleasepleasepleaseohmygod I-I'm-!"

Wash leaned down to kiss him again. "Cum for me, lavernius..." 

Tucker squealed and arched up, listening and coming hard. Wash moaned and thrust in one last time, cumming inside of Tucker and letting his legs fall. Tucker panted heavily and slumped against the pillows, turning so wash could spoon him, smiling warmly at him.

Wash blushed and smiled back, spooning Tucker and holding him against the warmth of his chest. Tucker turned slightly to look up at him.

"Can we do this more?"

Wash smiled and kissed him, humming playfully. "Why wouldn't I have more sex with my boyfriend?"

Tucker grinned widely, turning to cuddle into his chest.

They both laid comfortably in the silence of the room for a while, basking in the warmth of each other's afterglow.

Before Tucker broke the silence.

"Can we do it again right now?"

Wash smiled slightly and moved to sit up, pulling him in his lap and kissing him. 

"Of course"


End file.
